What is $\frac{1357_{9}}{100_{4}}-2460_{8}+5678_{9}$? Express your answer in base 10.
Solution: First, we convert the following numbers to base 10:  $$1357_{9}= 7\cdot9^{0}+5\cdot9^{1}+3\cdot9^{2}+1\cdot9^{3} = 7+45+243+729 = 1024_{10},$$$$100_{4} = 0\cdot4^{0}+0\cdot4^{1}+1\cdot4^{2} = 16_{10},$$$$2460_{8} = 0\cdot8^{0}+6\cdot8^{1}+4\cdot8^{2}+2\cdot8^{3} = 48+256+1024 = 1328_{10},\quad\text{and}$$$$5678_{9} = 8\cdot9^{0}+7\cdot9^{1}+6\cdot9^{2}+5\cdot9^{3} = 8+63+486+3645 = 4202_{10}.$$So the original expression equals $\frac{1024}{16}-1328+4202 = \boxed{2938}.$